Chapter 15 (Illegals)
|romaji= Pureibōi |cover= Kazuho Haneyama Makoto Tsukauchi |volume= 3 |pages= 21 |date= October 14, 2017 |issue= |arc= |new character= |anime episode= |previous= Chapter 14 (Illegals) |next= Chapter 16 (Illegals) }} |Pureibōi}} is the fifteenth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Due to the monster attack, one of the buildings had started to collapse, so the Police Force began evacuating the people inside. Koichi Haimawari helps out with the evacuation and finds a sumo wrestler and a woman in one of the rooms. As he prepares to evacuate them, Captain Celebrity appears and offers to carry the woman. Suddenly, rubble from the building begins to crumble and fall on Koichi, but Captain Celebrity stops it and saves him. Captain Celebrity poses at the cameras while an annoyed Koichi carries the man to safety. Seeing that the demolition and removal of the building requires more entertainment, Captain Celebrity brings in his personal cheerleader squad. As Captain Celebrity and his cheerleader squad show off, Kazuho sees that Koichi is annoyed at Captain Celebrity hogging all of the spotlight and Koichi admits that he is jealous of Captain Celebrity. Suddenly, Koichi spots Makoto who is one of the cheerleaders which not only surprises him but disappoints him as well. Pop Step finds Makoto to be vulgar for jumping around in her cheerleading mini skirt, but Koichi begs to differ while referring to Kazuho's own revealing apparel which she refutes. Makoto spots Koichi and Pop Step, which causes the duo to retreat. However, Makoto's attention is diverted by the rescue squad needing her assistance. Before she heads over, Captain Celebrity talks to Makoto, thanking her for all her help. Interested in Makoto, Captain Celebrity invites her to lunch on top of a skyscraper, which she is excited for. From an alley, Koichi watches the exchange and becomes jealous. Knuckleduster notes that Captain Celebrity's "playboy" side has risen again and explains that most of his lawsuits have to do with women; the biggest being the financial reparation he paid to his wife after they were granted legal separation and despite losing everything, Captain Celebrity is reverting back to his old habits, having not reflected on any of his grievances. Later on in casual clothes, Koichi and Kazuho trail Makoto. Captain Celebrity spots Koichi and asks him about his stalking. Koichi explains that he was simply in the area as Makoto introduces Koichi to Captain Celebrity. Captain Celebrity tells Koichi that he and Makoto are going on their date, which Makoto says is just a business meeting. Captain Celebrity flies off with Makoto in his arms. Suddenly, a loud noise is heard from a bank. In the skyscraper, Makoto looks down and sees that a bank robbery is occurring and tells Captain Celebrity about it. However, Captain Celebrity is more interested in her and their date. As Captain Celebrity gushes over their romantic lunch, Makoto begins speaking to a person called Pamela over her phone, which shocks Captain Celebrity. Makoto reveals that she became friends with Pamela on the internet last week who is revealed to be Captain Celebrity's wife. Makoto tells Captain Celebrity that Pamela doesn't want him going back to his old ways and threatens him with another lawsuit, which scares Captain Celebrity into temporarily leaving their lunch so that he can stop the bank robbery. In the bank, a dolphin-like villain demands an escape car. Captain Celebrity ties up the villain, which stops him. As female fans appear before him, Captain Celebrity decides not to pose for the cameras and after spotting Koichi, he grabs him and takes him to the skyscraper to take pictures with him and Makoto, doing so in order to show his wife Pamela that he hasn't reverted to his old ways. As Captain Celebrity talks his way out of trouble to his wife over the phone about his date being nothing more than fanservice, Koichi sees the pictures and notes that Captain Celebrity doesn't strike him as someone who would be buddy-buddy with other men, which intrigues Makoto. Makoto realizes that Captain Celebrity should start appealing to the male demographic as his fanbase consists entirely of females. Taking Makoto's advice into account, Captain Celebrity's cheerleading squad dress up as schoolboy delinquents to appeal to the male demographic; in response to his extreme change, internet communities and media overseers begin jokingly asserting that this change came from Captain Celebrity being stricken with food poisoning from all the Japanese sushi. At his home, Koichi, Kazuho and Knuckleduster watch this on television as Kazuho comments on the sudden change while Koichi isn't interested. Characters In Order of Appearance *Koichi Haimawari *Christopher Skyline *Kazuho Haneyama *Makoto Tsukauchi *Knuckleduster *Pamela (mentioned) *Ichimoku Samazu *Jube Namimaru Site Navigation